theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Corrin
The Avatar (マイユニット, Mai yunitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Corrin (カムイ, Kamui in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and the main protagonist of the game. Their name and appearance are customizable by the player Profile The Avatar was born to the Hoshido royal family as the third eldest child of five. They were kidnapped as an infant and raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Nohr. The Avatar in Fates has the unprecedented ability to transform into a dragon, inheriting particularly strong manakete blood, as not only can they transform, but also have pointed ears, a feature of many manaketes in the series. They only gain the ability to transform after Chapter 5. As a member of royalty, the Avatar wields the power of Dragon's Vein, allowing them to alter the terrain of a map. Later, the legendary blade Yato chooses them as its wielder. A great war looms over Hoshido and Nohr and soon the two kingdoms meet on the battlefield. The Avatar must choose to side with a kingdom and help with their respective causes or be neutral in an attempt to combat a larger threat by joining the two kingdoms together. The Avatar has the services of Silas, Gunter, and Kaze as well as both Felicia andJakob, though recruitment order is dependent upon the Avatar's gender. They will follow the Avatar regardless of the route they choose. If the Avatar achieves an S-Support with any character, they will have a child named Kanna, whose gender is the opposite of the Avatar. Male Avatars can also be the father of Shigure, while female Avatars can be the mother of all children aside from Shigure. It is later revealed that while Mikoto is their mother, Sumeragi is not their father nor is any of the Hoshido siblings are their real siblings but instead their step-siblings. The Avatar will learn this fact in during the story. Alternatively, if they achieve an S-Support with any of the Hoshido siblings they will learn about this from them since Mikoto gave them a letter revealing to them this fact when she had a premonition of the romance between the two. Birthright When the Avatar sides with Hoshido, they will be defending it from the invading Nohr kingdom. If the female Avatar marries Ryoma, she will succeed Mikoto as the new queen of Hoshido and rule alongside Ryoma. Conquest When the Avatar sides with Nohr, they must revolutionize the Nohr kingdom from the inside. If the female Avatar marries Xander, she will rule alongside him as the new queen of Nohr. Revelation When the Avatar sides with neither side, not wishing to hurt those they care about, they will be hunted down by both groups. They know there is a larger threat looming ahead that both sides do not know of, and will attempt to bring both sides together to face this threat. The Avatar leads them to face their father Anankos, a dragon of Touma. Upon defeating Anankos, the Avatar is crowned the new ruler of Touma and brings peace to all three kingdoms. If the male Avatar achieves an S-rank with Azura by the end she will become the Avatar's queen. The Avatar learns that Azura is their cousin by blood from a resurrected Mikoto upon her defeat. The Avatar will never learn that Lilith is their sister due to a vow of secrecy Lilith and Mikoto made with Anankos' heart. Story of Joining Sora's Team When each alternate form first met one another, and after Goofy, Kairi, Aqua, Meta Knight, Meygana Broomstix, Riku, Donald Duck, Draculaura, Finn the Human, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, they accepted their offers of joining the team after they find the Keyhole. When they received a message when the Gem glowed, someone who found the Keyhole, but when everyone met up, they all engaged combat against Big Yellow, Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, Codda, Colho, Bowser, Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Tabuu and Akua Shuzen. After the showdown, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey used their Keyblades to open the new pathway. After that the heroes, even their husbands and wives joined to save their worlds from being taken over. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Nintendo characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Lovers Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:S-Class characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Ladies Men Category:Femme Fatale